Star Power
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Gamegirl and I are in the SM realm. Someone's setting me up with Sailor Saturn. But who? Read, review, find out!
1. Star Power

**Star Power**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. What I do own, is the Starlight Knight, and Gamegirl owns Sailor Tiger. So There! 

** I** woke up, in a room filled with silver stars, and I went to a school that I had never been to, the girls and guys were all wearing Japanese uniforms. I thought, "I swear, this is kinda like Sailor Moon." I said, "What the heck am I doing here!" A girl walking next to me said, "I could ask you the same thing, Sonic Angel." I said, "Haley? Do you know where we are?" Haley rolled her eyes, "Like, I don't know... Wait a minute! I think I know where we are! Guido, look at the girls at the other side of the street." We could not believe who we saw. I said, "Haley, I must be dreaming! Could they be... If this is a dream, slap me or something." Haley slapped me hard, and I yelled, "OWWWWW! Haley, what the freakin' heck was that for?" Haley said, "You told me to." Just then, one of the five girls came up to Haley and said, "Why did you slap him?" I said, "It's all right, Lita, I'm okay. I told her to slap me if this was a dream. I so have wanted to live in Tokyo!" Lita asked, "How did you know my name?" I pulled out a silver rose and slyly said, "You could say it's all in the stars." Lita said, "Hey, kid. This fell out... Wait a minute. Isn't this the dagger the Moonlight Knight uses?" I yelled, "How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S STARLIGHT!" Lita asked, "You know the Starlight Knight?" I slyly grinned, "More than know him," I grabbed the dagger and said, "Time for a..." A blue haired girl smiled, "So you're the Starlight Knight," I grinned, "Looks like Sherlock Amy has struck again," And a jet black girl said, "And she's Sailor Tiger?" I smiled, "That's right, Rei!"   
** A**s we all walked to Rini's school, a car rolled up. One of the passengers looked at me and said, "So, you're the Starlight Knight," I said, "Yes, I am. Excellent deduction, Trista. I must applaud your powers of observation." We all hopped in and the green haired girl smiled, "So, you're the Starlight Knight that Hotaru's been talking about." I said, "Yeah, and Haley's Sailor Tiger, my partner in justice!" Haley grinned, "Just for that, I'll never hit you again." I said, "Good." We arrived at Hotaru's school, and I said, "Impressive building," Serena piqued up, "This is where also Rini goes to," I said, "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. As you already know, Haley is the girl wearing the tiger striped uniform, and I'm Guido. We're writers. We like to write about anime. But my pal delves into Harry Potter, while I focus more on TV Shows and anime." Any asked, "How do you know about us?" I said, "Well, there's a anime TV series about you girls, saving the world. We're waiting for the new season. So far, no go." The bell rings, and Hotaru and Rini came out of the building when a whole bunch of bullies surrounded them. Their leader said, "Hand over your money. Now." 

** Sonic Angel:** Uh oh. Rini and Hotaru are in BIG trouble. Can the Starlight Knight (me) save the day? Find out, in **"Knight Triumph!"**

** Gamegirl:** It's unquestionably going to awesome! 


	2. Knight Triumph

**Knight Triumph**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. Cloverwave, DIC, and all other respected affilates do. Now, let's get this party started!****

** Haley's POV:**   
** T**he two girls yelled, "No!" The bully, said, "I'll ask again nicely. Hand over your money. Now." Serena asked, "Haley, where's your friend?" Haley said, pointing toward Hotaru and Rini's location "He couldn't be... Heading over there!" The bully yelled, "Give my your money now!!!" Just then, a voice called out, "Listen, you bully. When they say no, they mean no. Now, what part of no do you not understand?" It was a voice I reconigzed well. Too well. I whispered, "Guido..."****

**Guido's POV:**   
** I** stepped out of the shadows, wearing my school uniform. The leader said, "Get out of my way. I don't need punks like you interfering in my playtime." I sneered not at all niccely, "Oh, really. Bullies like you should be taught a lesson. I know how you bullies work. You rule by fear. And let me tell you something, _punk_. I am not afraid of you! And these two girls, most notably, Hotaru, aren't afraid of you either!" The leader said, "Then I'll give you something to be afraid about!" He charged and attempted to hit me. I swayed my head right and laughed, "Ha ha ha! My late grandmother can hit better than that!" He tried to hit me again and again, I said, "Violence isn't the answer." Haley yelled, "GUIDO! This is SO not the time to be like Martin Luther King Jr.!" I smiled, "Actually, this is the perfect time." I recalled that bullies were misguided young kids who are angry at something that they decided to take their anger on something else. I jumped down and the leader laughed evilly, "Ready to give up yet, kid?" I reached for my dagger in my bag and said, "You can't take me down, pal." He saw my dagger and said, "You gonna slice me with that?" I said, "No." I held up the dagger to his face and I yelled, "It's time for you misguided kids to see the light!" My dagger glowed and blinded the bullies. I said, "All of you. Listen. The cycle of bullying has got to stop. Right here, right now. To vent your anger, don't take it on someone else, go see a psychologist, a guidance counselor, or your best friend. Bulllying is one of life's double edged swords. The other one is revenge. Don't use them. And, if anyone of you is foolish to bully Hotaru again, she'll call her guardian angel and she'll _kill_ you. _Literally_. Now, you go and apoligize to Rini and Hotaru, right now." The leader said, "Sorry, Hotaru." She smiled, "It's okay," 

**Haley's POV:**   
** I** yelled, "All right Guido! Now **that's** using your Star Power!" Guido blushed, "Aw, it was nothing!" Hotaru and Rini asked, "Who are you two?" I blushed, "Oh, we're so sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" Guido sighed, "That's the second time we did that. Geez, why do we keep on forgetting to introduce ourselves?" I said, "My name's Haley, and that guy that just saved you, his name is Guido." Hotaru said, "Thanks, Guido." Guido said, "It was nothing. I've been bullied before. It was on two seperate encounters in elementary school. My first encounter, they punched me in the eye." Hotaru groaned, "_That's_ gotta hurt!" Guido sighed, "It gets even worse, Ms. Tomoe. My secound encounter, I got creamed in the nose." Serena groaned, "I _so_ did not want to hear that!" Guido said, "I didn't know why they attacked me. I didn't ask 'em. It was like, beat this kid up first, ask questions later." Hotaru said, "You know, Guido, I saw something strange about you." Guido said, "What is it?" Hotaru said, "It's as if you have two sides of you. One is courageous, calm under fire, and the second one is thoughtful, kind, and gentle. It's as if you are leading a double life." Guido said, "True. And speaking of a double life, I am the Starlight Knight, and Haley's Sailor Tiger." Hotaru gasped, "You're kidding, right?" Guido sighed romantically, "If I'm not the Starlight Knight, then, you're ovbiously not Sailor Saturn." I sighed, "Here we go again." 

**Sonic Angel:** Woha! What the heck is going on here?! Why am I sighing romantically to Hotaru?   
**Gamegirl:** And who is behind their setup?   
**Sonic Angel:** Find out, next time, in **"Zodiac Planetary Setup!"**   
**Gamegirl:** It's unquestionably going to be romantic! 


	3. Zodiac Planetary Setup

**Zodiac Planetary Setup**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the Starlight Dagger, and the Starlight Knight. So there!****

** Gamegirl's POV:**   
** I** picked up a newspaper and said, "I think this might explain a whole lot of things." Guido asked, "What would this newspaper explain?" I grinned, "Why _you_ were sighing romantically to _you-know-who._ Now, what's your zodiac that you're assigned to protect?" My fellow fanfic writer smiled, "Why, Sagitarius the Archer, of course!" I grinned, "It seems that a _particular_ planet is alligned with your zodiac." Guido inqusitvely asked, "What planet?" I answered, "Saturn." Guido asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Trista?" Serena said, "The last time when we saw her was when you went to save Hotaru," Guido said, "Then she _knows_," Amy asked, "Knows what, my friend?" Guido blushed, "I know you guys would get mad at me for divulging this secret," Rei smiled, "Why would you say that? We wouldn't get mad," Guido said, "Would you? Would you guys get mad at a friend who hasn't fallen in love?" Rini piqued up, "Of course, we wouldn't! Uh, but Hotaru's a Capricorn!" Guido said, "Well, I belive you love someone, not because what their zodiac is, but if that person is capable returning your feelings to you, then you must love that person."****

** Sonic Angel's POV:**   
** S**erena said, "I really have to agree with you on there, Guido." I sadly said, "So would Amy. We all know that she's got a crush on a certain guy, which I must not mention, for I would risk embarassing Amy. He's smart, awesome, and kind. Amy won't tell him, for she would be afraid that he won't return the feelings for her. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never fallen in love at all." A voice called out, "So true, kid. So true." I turned around and I smiled, "Darien, right?" Darien asked, "How did you know?" I said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Guido. This is my pal Haley. We're both writers. And, these girls and you aren't the only ones leading a double life, T.M." Serena chidled, "Yeah. Last time they were here, Haley was Sailor Tiger, and he's the Starlight Knight." I sighed, "_Finally_. You Scouts finally remembered. How long did that take? Oy vei." Haley grinned, "Oy vei indeed. Hey, did you finish your homework?" I checked my planner and yelled at the top of my lungs, "OH SHOOOOOOOOT!" Haley grinned, "What homework do you have?" I groaned, "As much as I love this subject, I really despise it." Amy said, "What is it? Any one of us can help." I groaned, "Two words. World History." Hotaru chided, "Hey, I can help you with that!" I smiled, "Thanks, Hotaru, you know that I owe you," Hotaru smiled seductively, "No, we're even. You saved me, and I'm going to save you." Mina grinned, "Looks like Trista's plan is working!" I said, "Maybe, mabye not. We shall see what Trista pulls out of her magic staff next." 

**Sonic Angel:** Things heated up this chapter, and get ready, because the final chapter will be a romantic inferno! Next time in, **"Study Time!"******

**Gamegirl:** It's unquestionaly gonna be brainwrackingly romantic! 


	4. Study Time!

**Study Time!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but me and Gamegirl own ourselves! And Sailor Moon belongs to Cloverwave, DIC, and all other respected affilates. So There!**

** Gamegirl's POV:**   
** I** asked, "So, where are we going to study?" Ami smiled, "Oh, at Rei's place." Guido, my fellow fanfic writer said, "I'd rather prefer to study outside." I asked, "Why?" My friend answered, "I'm also a poet. Sometimes, but not always, Nature is where I get my inspiration. But when I think about nature, that's where I truly get my inspiration." I just stood there and gaped. Guido laughed, "I guess that you're surprised that I'm a poet. Didn't know that about me, huh?" I laughed, "Yeah, I didn't know that about you." 

**Sonic Angel's POV:**   
** A**s we headed to Rei's place, Haley asked, "What's your fav season?" I blushed, "You're asking me what season _I_ like? Oh, come on! I respect all seasons!" Haley laughed, "Something tells me you respect one season above all others." I sighed, "I'm a pacifist. I don't like killing people. But when it comes to evil, they deserve to have the same respect as bugs being zapped with a bug zapper!" Amara laughed, "Don't like evil, huh?" I sighed, "Yes. When it comes to not not liking evil, I'm the most straightforward Archer there is." Haley said, "Just tell me what season you like, okay?!" I smiled, "No way. That's for me to know, and for _you_ to find out!" She gave me her 'Heero Yuy Death Stare' and I gulped. "Okay, I'll tell you." Haley said, "Can't be winter or autumn, since you respect life, and since you're a pacifist, so it all comes down to either summer or spring." Trista returned and smiled, "It's definitely not summer, let me tell you that much." I blushed, "Trista, you practically gave my favorite season away! So okay, I may not be tall, I'm 5'3, dark, so I have black hair. Mysterious? I do try, you know. But the one thing that stands out about me more than anything is my total respect of life. I atone for my sins for killing some ants. Please, Lord, forgive me!" Haley laughed, "I didn't know that you were pious." I smiled, "I'm a Catholic! What d'ya expect?" Haley gasped, " You're Catholic?" I laughed, "Ya never asked me, Hale." 

**Gamegirl's POV:**   
** W**e arrived at Rei's place, and Hotaru said, "I'll stay here, and keep Guido company." Mina chuckled, "You're going to..." Guido interuptted, "Don't make me press this button, Mina." Mina asked, "What does this button do?" Guido deadpanned, "Activates the Starlight Mallet, and, when it's through with you, you will have a headache the size of a supernova!" (AN: It's not that I like Mina, it's just that she is a Sailor Scout bent on getting a boyfriend. Or was that Lita? I forgot.) Mina said, "Oh." We went in, but I secretly hid in the bushes and watched them. I saw Guido take out his World History homework, and Hotaru took out her pencil and World History book. Hotaru asked, "So, which thing in the worksheet are you stuck on?" My fellow fanfic writer said, "I'm kinda stuck on this one." Hotaru laughed, "The European Dark Ages? I just finished that!" My fellow fanfic writer said, "I'm more interested in the Japanese Dark Ages. Filled with samurai, shouguns, awesome castles, ninjas, feuding warlords, and the most dangerous enemy anybody had to fear. The loose cannon that has no shougun. The ronin." Hotaru smiled, "Guess you like the Japanese Dark Ages rather than the European Dark Ages!" My fellow fanfic writer laughed, "Yeah, I guess so!" Hotaru asked, "Why do you like spring so much?" Guido sighed, "I guess, it 's the renewal of life, and the fact that spring is such a beautiful season... Really gives me a peace of mind." Hotaru smiled, "Is that so, Starlight Knight?" She kissed him on his cheek and I yelled, "Go get a room, you two!" Guido stood up and smiled, "You're just saying that is because you haven't fallen in love, and the fact that you're jealous at me." I clenched my hand into a fist and said very angrily, "Oh, you're going to get it." I grabbed a mallet and Guido ran away. I yelled, "YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!" 

**THE END!**


End file.
